And It All Started With A Wow
by markayweasley
Summary: Another Connie and Guy childhood romance. Hoping to take this a little beyond collage. first fanfic. CH 9 IS UP! WARINING: mild abuse
1. Amazingly Fantastic Coincidence'

And It All Started With A Wow

**A/n: Hello hello hello! Well this is my first fanfic ever and to be quite honest with you, I'm not so sure about this, but I'm just giving it a shot to see how well this story does, so I'm up for suggestions, ideas, and constructive criticism so please don't hesitate to do either one of them.**

**Yes this is one of those Connie/Guy childhood love stories and I want to take this to a little beyond collage. (but me being me and all I tend to be a lazy butt and stop writing, and that's when you come in with the reviews telling me to get it together) I'm seriously in love with these characters, I love reading fics about them and watching them in the movies. Yes you can call me obsessed. Well anyways this takes place in 6th grade, about four weeks into 6th grade if you want to be specific and well here it is chapter uno!! Enjoy!!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own no duckys! just the charectors you don't recognize.**

Chapter 1. An Amazingly Fantastic Coincidence

**Guys P.O.V.**

Wow.

The first word that came to mind as she opened our classroom door and walked in. she had walked in with a smile on her face and confidence on every step she took. She handed our Language Arts teacher, Mr. Whirly, a note and looked at her new fellow classmates.

"Hello, um.. Constance Moroue is it?" Mr. Whirly asked. She smile. "yes but I'd prefer if you called me Connie"

Connie. An amazingly beautiful name.

"Ok class, this is Connie. Connie will be needing someone to help her out and show her where all her classes are, do I have any volunteers?"

Or course I raised my hand…along with every other single guy in my class. Mr. Whirly looked around the class in search of the extremely lucky volunteer. He looked at me and then looked at the rest of the class and finally said….(a/n drum roll please…………..)

"Mike Stevens." What!!! You have got to be kidding me! Mike Stevens?! Of all people he chose Mike?! Mike doesn't even know where his _own_ classes are for crying out loud! I gave Mike a glare. Of course he didn't notice due to the several random school objects that were now being thrown at him.

Brrrriiiinnng

"Ok Connie I hope you have a swell first day" Mr. Whirly said as he got ready for his next class. "Thanks." she said as Mike approached her.

I walked out of the classroom and went to my locker to put my L.A. book in and to get my math book. I got it and headed to my math class. I walked in and there she was with Mike talking to the math teacher Mrs., Graham. I sat at my math table hoping Mrs., graham will assign her seat at my table.

"Guy? Earth to Guy?" Charlie snapped me back to reality.

"Oh umm.yeah sorry?" Jesse laughed "Either you got the hots for Mrs. Graham or you were totally checking out the new girl." I laughed, "Your kidding right? And her name is Connie."

They all took a look. "Whoa Connie's a babe." Peter said observing her.

"Yeah." Goldberg agreed." I call dibs!" He said raising his hand. We all laughed rolling our eyes .

"what are you gonna do Goldberg? Eat her?" Peter laughed.

As we were all laughing I realized she was walking this way. Her long brown hair was flowing and bouncing on every step she takes. She arrives and notices the empty chair next to me and smiles.

"Umm…Mrs. Graham said I could sit there." Her voice. It nearly drove me even more crazy for her. Ok it's about time to answer doofus! Ok seriously I need to stop yelling at myself! Say something! "sure, go ahead." Good job Guy, the short sweet and simple approach. She smiled (again) and sat down.

"So you guys got any names?" Ummm….that's a good question. "Yeah I'm Guy, and that's Charlie, Peter, Jesse, and Goldberg." (a/n don't worry I didn't forget the others they're just not in their math class and obviously in a different class.) I pointed out everyone.

"So you like it here so far?" Charlie asked." Yes I do, everyone here has been so nice." she answered. Jesse leaned over and quietly said, " I bet." I laughed knowing that what he said was true. How could anyone mistreat someone with that smile?

The rest of the class was sadly a blur, full of getting to know you questions and such. And as the class ended Mike approached our table and asked Connie if she was ready to see her next class. She was. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and she got up and left.

The day ended and I was extremely happy to find out that I had all my classes with Connie. We ate lunch together and talked to each other in all classes. She even suggested that I help her show her where all her classes are instead of Mike, considering I had all classes with her and he only had three.

We walked out and headed to the front of the school. "What bus do you take?" I asked assuming she even takes a bus. "I believe it's number 1184." Yes. "Cool. that's the same as me."

"Awesome."

Am I lucky? Or am I lucky? To have all seven classes with her and to ride the same bus. Jeeez…Mike couldn't hate me anymore.

We walked to where our bus usually picks us up and boarded the bus.

Jesse, Charlie, and the rest of the guys were already on.

"Guy! Over here!" Jesse called out to me gesturing his hand to the seat he was saving. I looked at Connie. Then looked at Jesse, then looked at Connie again. "you want to sit here?" I asked pointing to the empty seat next to me.

"ok sure, but if you want to sit with your friends you can, I really don't want to be any trouble." Are you serious? "No its okay. I don't mind at all." I said giving her _my _charming smile. She smiled and blushed and we sat down. And in the back of my mind, I can feel Jesse's evil glare burning a whole in my back, but I knew he's get over it.

"So what's with the hat?" She asked looking at my hat as the bus left the school. I smiled, "Well, this is my favorite hat of all time and I never go anywhere with out it, and plus the hat keeps the girls chasing me." I answered knowing that was a complete lie. She laughed and rolled her eyes. I corrected myself and said, "I was just kidding, It is my favorite hat though."

"well it's a definitely a creative risk Guy, and I respect that." I smiled, "So where's your bus stop?"

She thought for a moment,"Hmm…what's the name of it?……It starts with a S."

It can't be. "Umm….would it happen to be scarlet?"

It can't be.

"Yeah! There you go! It's scarlet!" wow. "No way! that's my bus stop too!" I said enthusiastically. "Wow, who knew?" wow. Can coincidence weigh up to this destiny? This is just going too perfect.

We reached our bus stop and got off the bus. "So where do you live?" I asked hoping for another 'Fantastic Coincidence'. "Oh just up this street actually." I love this. " Oh cool me too." That's like what 5 amazingly fantast coincidences today?

We walked up the street a little further. "So which one's your house?" I asked. She answered by pointing towards her house. "What about you? Where's your house?" I smiled and pointed across the street from her house, was my house. She smiled. That smile that I'm most likely will dream about, most likely will go crazy for every time I see it, and most likely fall into a deeper love for.

"Well thanks for helping me out today it's been great." I smile again for like the millionth time today. "No problem Connie, I'll see you tomorrow." she nodded "Okay, bye Guy."

And we both walked our opposite paths and just right when I reached the door, I turned around to see her once more, and then she reached her door and also turned around, and we both exchanged a smile to each other and then walked in.

I'm not sure if it's just an 'Amazingly Fantastic Coincidence' or a 'Amazingly Fantastic Start To A Destiny', but whatever it was, I'm falling in love with it.

**A/N: Ok so that's the first chapter and I really would like to hear what ya'll think about it so reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!!**


	2. Pain Ceased By Magic

And It All Started With A Wow

**A/N : Hello hello hello again! Thanks for the lovely reviews I really appreciate it, I'm also glad to hear ya'll are enjoying the story. Well here's another chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks, although it'll be quite lovely if I did.**

Chapter 2. Pain Ceased By Magic

_Connie's P.O.V._

I smiled back hoping he'd enter his home and find a wonderful loving family waiting for him.

I walked in to find no one home. Of course. '_How was your first day of school sweetheart? Did you make any friends?'_ I wish I could tell you that was how lovely things are around here. But that would be a lie. Our happy family dialogue is more along the lines _of 'LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU SEE THAT'S WHY NO ONE WANTS YOU! YOUR GOING TO END UP ON THE STREETS SELLING YOURSELF FOR ANYTHING! BUT NO ONE WILL EVER CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID ASS! And 'smacks' DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT TALKING BACK TO ME AGAIN YOU HERE! NOW GET YOUR STUPID ASS OUT OF MY SIGHT!_

I love you too right?

Therefore I like it better when no ones home. This all became a mess when I was 3 years old. My mother left my father and I. She insisted that she had wanted nothing to do with me. So my father raised me, along with his constantly new fling. I guess you can say they helped out little. His new fling that he's been with for two months insisted that we need a "women" around the house. If anything she's a slob just like my father.

But anyways I like it better alone. No fighting, screaming, hitting, or anything abusive happened. It was just me, the TV. and my instant Mac n' cheese. That's all I need. All I need as of now.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep,

Ahh…it's so lovely and pleasant to wake up with that repeating, loud, annoying, beeping noise. I looked at the clock and it read 7:15 then I turned it off and headed to the bathroom.

Along the way I stopped in front of my father door. Pathetic. 4 in a half beer bottles on his night stand. Sheets and blankets tossed lazily everywhere, and his annoying heavy groggily snoring. And of course to the right of him laid the "women" we always needed. She was just as bad.

I left their room and headed to the bathroom to begin my day that I have been looking forward to.

As I was finishing up I looked once more in the mirror.

"well Connie, this is as good as its going to get."

I left the bathroom, got my bag, and headed to the bus stop,

While approaching it, there he was, standing. Alone. Wearing that hat of his.

"hey Connie, how's it going?" he greeted.

"umm…I'm sorry but do I know you?" I played dumb, seeing where I could get from this.

"Um..well we had met yesterday…um your in all my classes…..uh well my name is Guy Germ-"

"Maine." Interrupted. "yeah I know I was just messen' with ya, how could I possibly forget that hat?"

"Well uhh…you see I knew you were because well I was too! Yeah I knew what you were up to all along. Yup two can play that game missy."

"Um…alrighty then. And to answer your question I'm doing fine and dandy, and how about yourself?"

"Well let me think, 3 brothers + 2 sisters + 1 bathroom hold on let me do the math….ahh yes it A COMPLETE CHAOTIC MORNING!" he yelled out, "But other than that, here I am having a lovely conversation with a lovely gal like you, which has lightened my day by the way."

"I am lovely ain't I? And I'm so glad that I lightened your day umm I'm sorry what's your name again?" I giggled.

"Very funny. Oh look our ride is here, ladies first," he reached out his hand, and if it wasn't for that smile of his I would've gladly objected and pushed it aside, but I had to accept it, just this once at least.

"Driver! To the middle school, and step on it!" I head guy order our bus driver.

"Hey Connie," he started, "Would you mind if I introduced you to my friends?"

I gasped, " You, have friends?" he looked at me not feeling my amusement.

"Of course I'd meet them." he smiled and led me to where his friends were sitting

"Hey guys." he greeted as we both sat down. "This I Connie. Connie this is Terry, Karp, and Avermen. You already know Charlie, Jesse, Peter, and Goldberg.

"Hello." I greeted and in return I received an a few of 'hey's and hellos'.

"so why are you hanging out with Guy? I mean how could you when he wears that stupid hat al the time?" Peter asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, it is the hat. For some reason it keeps me chasing him."

Guy blushed and replied, "See what did I tell you guys, the hat keeps babes like Connie chasing me."

" Umm ….Don't be so sure of yourself Guy, I was just kidding."

His smile faded almost making me regret what I told him. Almost.

We arrived at the school and everyone scurried off in different directions, some by themselves and some with others. But Guy and I just stood there only for a moment or two until he said "So you want to start heading for gym now?"

"Yeah I guess we should start leaving now."

We headed to the gym and both went into our separated locker rooms. I walked into a room full of chatty girls layering their face with makeup and discussing all their imperfections.

I isolated myself from them and changed into my gym clothes, then headed out the girls dressing room and into the gym. I spotted Guy sitting on the bleachers talking to Charlie. Guy noticed me and both of them started to walk towards me. As we approached each other we stood there in silence. An awkward silence. I fidgeted with my hair to contain myself from staring at him. Him as in Guy.

"Well as interesting as this conversation is, it's time for gym." Charlie said and ran to joint the group. Guy and I followed.

Curses! I thought to myself while running my mile. Curse him for being so darn cute! Curse me for being not only attracted to him but very attracted to him! But most importantly curse him for his cuteness!

I finished my lap. I was first girl done and I ran out half of the guys.

"Impressive Ms. Connie." Guy complimented me and handed me a water bottle.

"Neh…piece of cake."

"What kind of cake?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I'm just asking out of curiosity."

"Well if it doesn't matter, why ask?"

"Because it doesn't, it's a simple question."

"Well obviously it does matter if you keep on asking me."

"I've come to the fact that you are quite a difficult girl."

"Ahh yes just another one of my amazing charms. And to answer your question it's a chocolate cake."

"Oh well that "charm" of yours needs a little work sweetie."

"Thanks for your honesty, well I'm sweaty and gross so I'm going to go change and clean up."

"Ok see you next period."

"Oh and Guy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me sweetie."

I smiled then walked off felling slightly giddy because I knew for a fact that Guy was staring at me as I left.

It was lunch time and I was sitting with Guy and his friends. "So how long have you guys known each other?" I asked

"We all met during kindergarten." Terry replied.

"In fact," Charlie started, "We're all thinking about signing up for peewee hockey, you want to join?"

"Yeah sure! That'll be great!" I was excited. I've been accepted. Wanted on a team. Wanted as a person,. Something I haven't felt before.

A conversation started again and soon lunch was over. Then soon school was over. And now I'm waling towards my house with Guy walking beside me.

"Well, I'll see you later Cons."

"Cons?"

"Oh I'm sorry, if you don't want me calling yo-"

"No its fine. You can call me that."

"Cool. I'll see you later Cons."

"Bye Guy."

And just like yesterday we walked opposite from each other, heading into opposite homes, and opposite life styles. I fought my urges to turn around and look back. But I was unsuccessful. There he was starring back. And I smiled again walking into my dull home with a smile on my face once again.

It was around 7:00 when my doorbell rang. It nearly startled me because I never get any visitors. There he was again. At my front door with a tray in his hands.

"Hey Cons." he greeted

"Um hey Guy..may I help you?"

"Sure hope so, out of the kindness of my heart I took the liberty..well my mom and I took the liberty to make you and your family a chocolate cake."

"Jeee….thanks Guy really, but my father is pretty much not a cake person and I'm afraid no one else will eat it but me, and I can't possibly have it all, so I insisted that you take half of it."

"Umm ok thanks, well enjoy." he started to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait Guy! Um..do you want to eat a piece with me?" no eye contact! No eye contact! Fight the urges!! Don't look at him!

"Sure thanks."

"Cool. I'll get us some plates, we could eat outside its more fresher and plus my house is a mess."

"Fine with me."

I went inside and got 2 glasses of milk, 2 plates, 2 forks, and 1 knife. To much for me to carry. As I closed my front door and went to go sit with Guy I felt a glass slip out of my arm and crash into the ground. Shit. I put down the other things I was carrying and went to go pick up the glass pieces.

"Awe shit my dad is going to kill me!"

"Connie its not truly your fault, I should've been helping you." he tried consoling me and helped me pick up the bits of glass on the floor.

"No you don't understand Gu- OW!" I stated at the palm of my hand.

"Shit."

"I'll go get a band-aid I'll be right back."

Guy ran to his house. If my dad sees the broken glass, he'll be sure to let me have it tonight. Its going to be brutal.

"Ok sorry I took long." Guy returned.

"It's ok you weren't long."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. His hands holding mine. It was magic.

"Sorry if this hurts."

He took the disinfected bottle and got a cloth and dabbed my hand and then placed a band-aid over the cut. I winced a little but the pain was ceased by the magic of his hands.

"Thanks."

"No problem

"Ready for cake?"

"You bet, but we're short one glass of milk."

"Well Guy, me being to lazy to get up and pour a glass of milk, we have to options on our hands here, either one of us keeps that glass of mile all to their selves or we share it,"

"Well considering I've gotten over my 'Girls have cooties phase' I would be considered a "Wuss" if I didn't share with you."

"Ok then, just don't drink the whole damn thing."

We sat in my green lawn talking, laughing, I suppose you can say we were also flirting.

"Connie?"

"Yeah Guy?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday and I was wondering if you'd want to maybe hangout?" he smiled shyly

Say yes. You know you want to! Forget the father and his women! Say something damn it!

"I'd love to."

"ok cool. I better get going."

"Ok bye Guy."

I waked in my house and closed the door. Walked into my room dreading the arrival of the man that I call a "father." however I couldn't be too upset. Even though I really should be scared out of my socks. I guess I'm still struck by the magic of Guys hands. Today his magic ceased my pain.

**Alright alright alright! There you have it! Yup some drama has entered the story. And later on Connie will also need the hands of Guy to stop her pain on a more serious note of course.**

**Review por favor!**


	3. And Then There's The Magic Of The Voice

And It All Started With A Wow

**I'm loving the reviews!! And I'm not to proud of this chapter I think it needs a little more work to be honest with ya. But well here goes nothing, Ladies and gentlemen chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but self pity oh and that whole thing when "hell freezes over, twice," thing that belongs to the movie Sleepover and yeah just wanted to clarify that.**

Ch.2: And Then There's The Magic Of The Voice

**Guys P.O.V.**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

I woke up to she scream of my 13 year old sister. I looked at my clock its 10:20 and today has already started off a little rough.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOO!!! I SAID 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' DO YOU PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF THE SCRAM???"

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom where my sister was screaming senseless.

"What is it?" I asked

"Oh, there was a spider on the curtain, but no worries its gone now."

"Wonderful."

I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen and got a bagel.

"So Guy, got any plans for the day?" my mom asked.

"Yeah I made plans to hang out with my friend Connie today."

"Oh really, so who's Connie?"

"A friend I met at school, lives across the street, the girl we made the cake for."

"Oh, she must be real special if your giving her all your attention."

"Yeah well I'm going to go get ready."

I walked out of the kitchen and headed to my room to change, clean up and get ready. Within 10 minutes had brushed my teeth combed my hair and changed. I decided since its only 11:30 I would wait an hour till I go get Connie. In the mean time I strategize ideas of where I should take Connie. I took me at least 10 minutes until I came up with the idea to take her to the pond in the park.

It was nearly 12:30 so I decided to see if she was ready. I left my house and arrived at her house. Very nervously I knocked on her door. She opened the door to reveal her own beautiful self. I couldn't help but stare just a little at how very attractive Connie was.

"Hey Guy, so what are the plans for the day?" oh yeah plans. Forgot about those for a second there.

"Well since you'll be joining hockey I'm going to show you where our hockey practices will be held."

"umm ok sounds good to me."

"Alright is just two blocks this way." I pointed to the direction.

Ok Guy it's a little too quiet you need to say something, we've been over this a bunch of times, ok now be the man and say something.

"So Cons, how has your morning been?"

Her head snapped up from the ground where she had been looking at as we walked.

"Oh umm well its be- its been ok." she answered a little nervously "Umm how has yours been?"

"well I woke up to screaming due to a spider in the bathroom, then the spider was gone, and I guess you can say it was a rough start for a morning, but then I thought about spending the day with you and then well I forgot about the whole um screaming/spider incident."

"Wow. Charming. Although wasn't yesterday that you said was quite a rough morning for you? You know you should consider joining you and your siblings up for a morning reality show."

"Your not funny. And I believe the word I used yesterday was not rough but "chaotic" there's a difference thank you very much. Wait did you call me charming?"

"I am too funny. And _excuse _me for my mistake, and maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

"Yup. A difficult girl most definitely."

"Whatever. So this is where practices will be huh?"

"Yup. You like it?"

"I do. Most definitely. Its beautiful."

"I think so too." I said looking at her. She blushed a little and we went to go sit on a log by the pond and watched ducks swim around.

"Hey look! There's Guy and Connie!" we turned around to see Charlie and the rest of the guys running after him.

"Ohhh how cute, sitting by the pond watching ducks….now isn't that just darling?" Goldberg taunted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I said ignoring how flushed I felt.

"Hey but we've been looking for you Guy, we need back up. Hawks are at it again." Charlie said.

"Are you serious? The season hasn't even started yet and we're already getting problems from them?"

"What and who are the Hawks?" Connie asked curiously.

"Oh they're just good friends of ours who are pretty much the ultimate rival team and oh did I mention that THEY WANT TO EAT US FOR BREAKFAST?! Oh and they have this thing about the word "win" I don't know its beyond me." Averman explained.

"umm ok then um thanks." Connie replied.

"Come on the cake-eaters are waiting." Jesse said rather anxious

We met them in the alley where they planned on meeting us.

"Ok so what exactly is going on?" Connie asked

"Well we're seeing what these jerks want from us." I answered.

"Look! Hawks!" karp yelled as the Hawks skated towards us.

"So you boys finally met a girl. that's rather surprising. And who's this lovely lady?" Chris McGill asked skating up to Connie taking her hand and kissing it (A/N yeah I gave him the name Chris because well long story please continue J ) a look of disgust came on Connie's face.

"Playing hard to get huh? Well that's fine with me, whenever you want to have a good time look me up sweetie." I couldn't take it no more.

"What makes you think she's even interested in you?!" I yelled.

"Awe boyfriend to the rescue. Anyways sweetie, how about you come hang out with us, we can always use another cheerleader."

I was about to say something when Connie said;

"1 he's not my boyfriend! 2 don't ever call me sweetie! and 3 I'll hang out with you when hell freezes over, twice!" she smiled proudly. That was my Connie.

"yeah all right!" we all cheered

"sorry you feel that way, I'll remember this little encounter of ours on the ice, I assume you'll be joining their pathetic group they call a team."

"As a matter of fact she is." Charlie said standing up for her.

"Oh this should be interesting, checking a girl, watching her sweat, can't wait." I heard enough. Something came over me. Something I knew that I'd regret, but for the sake of Connie I didn't care. So I punched him in the jaw. It wasn't a hard punch, it made him wobble a little, but still wasn't too hard.

"Don't **ever **talk about Connie like that!" I yelled at his direction while Jesse and terry were holding me back and Charlie and Averman stopped Chris from charging me. It was on.

"Save it for the ice McGill." Charlie said.

"its on Germaine! Just wait!" he and the Hawks skated away.

"Nice going Guy, that's exactly what we needed, more reasons to be checked harder into the boards, thanks a flippen much!" Aver man said with worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry guys I couldn't help myself" I apologized

"Yeah well we're going to go now um you guys can go back to the pond and um watch your um ducks." Jesse said as the rest of they guys walked away.

"Thanks for what you did Guy, really, but I had it under control, I could take care of myself." yeah the problem is I really don't want you too. We walked out of the alley.

"I'm sorry it was just something about the way he was talking to you, it well, it kind of ticked me off."

"You think? You punched the guy in the face." she laughed making my heart sink.

"Yeah it was awesome." I said rather cocky

"yeah and well it was also kind of sweet in a way, so umm lucky for you I'm not too upset" I smiled at her and she blushed a little. We arrived to where we were sitting before at the pond. It was quiet. Once again.

"So..um ducks are um pretty wimpy." she said breaking the silence.

"That was real random, and yeah ducks are rather wimpy and um toothless." she smiled and I smiled back then I noticed her wrist were a little purple.

"Connie, what happened to your wrist?" I asked with concern.

"Oh um that well I uh I hit my wrist on something." she said grabbing it and wincing at that pain as she touched it.

"What exactly happened Connie?"

" I had a clumsy moment ok? I hit my freaken wrist on the freaken table really freaken hard ok?" she said almost yelling.

"Oh ok sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I think its time for me to go home now."

"Ok"

Our walk home was really quiet. I was a little confused. Confused about her wrist and how upset she got with me about it. We arrived at her door.

"look Guy I'm really sorry about flipping our on you I guess I was a little upset about the whole Hawk thing"

"its ok Connie, I was just a little worried, but really no hard feelings here. I'll see you later."

"ok thanks Guy bye." I smiled at her then went home still confused.

**Connie's P.O.V.**

I closed the door. Nice one Connie, real nice. I went to the bathroom to go check and wrap my wrist. As I was looking a thunderous knock came from behind the bathroom door.

"Connie! You open this god damn door right now!" his voice. Sharp. Loud. And frightening.

"Um..uh I'm about to shower dad!" I said knowing it was no use.

"No! you open this door right now!" I panicked for a second. There's absolutely no way out of this. I might as well get it over with. I cracked the door open slightly, he then pushed it open with full force making me fall back on the floor.

"Where the hell have you been today?!"

"Dad I can explain!"

and smacks

"Did I say you can speak?!"

Smacks again

"You do not leave this house, You understand me!?"

and the final smack

"Now go to your room and stay there!"

I got up from the ground and ran to my room, closed the door and locked it. And found my comfort zone, my pillow. I've cried into this pillow more times than I could count. My tears stinged my red face. Luckily I wasn't bleeding. I wouldn't have anything to stop it.

About and hour and thirty minutes had pass and I finally got control of my out of control breathing from crying. I wanted to run away. Leave. And be gone for good. I couldn't. I'm better off here than I am no where. I also wanted to wash my face but couldn't do that. I'm frightened. Like always. Another idea popped into my hand. Something that would make my pain feel less painful. Call Guy. So I did.

I hesitated the thought for a bit, at least 5 minutes. But overcame it and dialed his number.

The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello, Germaine house, Karen Speaking,"

"Hello, may I please speak to Guy?"

"Of course, Guy!" I heard her call

"Hello?" his voice making me feel better already.

"Hey Guy."

"hey Cons, what's up?"

"Well lets see, the ceiling, the sky, the stars, planets, possibly an airplane, and th-"

"not literally Cons."

"Oh well you could've told me, nothing much, just felt like calling you."

"Really?"

"Yup. Chris was busy as was Mike, so I thought to myself, 'hey Connie, why not call that one dude with the weird hat' which was you in case you didn't guess, and so I did."

"jeez Cons you making me blush."

"Well you are pretty much my best friend already so you should feel honored."

"Really? I'm your best friend?"

"Hush child, your killing the moment."

"…"

"Well say something?"

"You just told me to hush."

"Well don't, its freaky."

"How's it freaky?"

"it just is ok."

"frustrated Cons?"

"No!"

"I think I'm getting to you"

"I think your insane!"

"In the membrane?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"so.."

"So. You want to hang out tomorrow?"

"um I really don't think I can um my uh yeah I can't."

"Huh?"

"I just can't ok."

"why not?"

"well umm do I really deserve to um be in the presence of you?"

"Well not really, but hey why not?"

I gave in screw my father I'm going to have some fun. Although I'll regret it in the long run but what the hell.

"Sure ok then sure. But lets do something a little more interesting than watching ducks swim around huh?"

"Fine, fine."

"Well.."

"Well am I really your best friend?"

"Yes you are ok? Now can we shut up about that?"

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Cons?"

"What?"

"You're my best friend too."

"well I deserve a big golden star sticker thing don't I ?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact you do, and what's with the attitude?"

"What attitude? I don't' have an attitude?"

"Cons, talk to me, best friends tell each other everything, so what's wrong?"

"Guy, I can't say,"

"Connie you are my best friend, whatever is wrong or whatever is bothering you must be something important, now you need to know whatever it is I'll always be there."

"You mean that?"

"Of course, now tell me because its starting to freak me out just a little."

"Its my dad."

"What did he do to you?" his voice , so quiet, soft, and full of concern. It broke my heart.

"it was nothing really" I lied.

"It all started with a little argument and then were screaming at each other. I guess I'm just a little pissed about it. Sorry for taking it out on you.

"are you sure that's all Cons?"

"Yeah. Positive."

"Ok well if you ever need to talk, and I mean ever, you can always talk to me."

"Thanks Guy that really means a lot to me. Well I better go."

"Ok by Connie."

And we hung up.

**A/N I've had so many ideas where to take this chapter it was crazy but I had to remember they've only known each other for a few days .**

**Well a please do me the lovely favor of reviewing. Thank you a gazillion much for those who do!**


	4. I've Got Trouble Coming

-1And It All Started With A Wow

**A/N: hello world!! Yeah a new chapter is up and I'm terribly sorry about the long update and I'll try my best to keep these new chapters coming.**

**On another note I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I've been lacking that feel of my story but anyways I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!1**

Ch:4 I've Got Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

**Connie's P.O.V**

And we hung up. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. As much as I'd hate to admit it but the cold hard truth is that my father needs me. I may not need him, but he needs me and I'll continue telling myself that. I can't deny that I wanted to tell Guy. I wanted to feel his comfort and I loved hearing his voice of sweet concern. It made me feel wonderful. It made me feel like I mattered.

Its been about 2 hours since my dad has sent me to my room. I know he's sleeping because I could here his obnoxious snoring.

I left my room to get something to eat. I grabbed a banana from the fruit basket. Normally I would cook something but banished that idea due to the possibility of waking up my father.

I finished my banana and went to my room. I was truly tired. It was a very eventful day, and I had so much on my mind.

**No ones P.O.V.**

Weeks had pass, and the friendship of Guy and Connie grew and grew everyday they had spent together. Connie's problems with her father had gone no where good and she has learned that her comfort from Guy helps heel all wounds. Guys feelings for Connie had grown every time he saw her. As cheesy as it sounds, she wasn't just a 'pretty girl' to him she was 'a beautiful girl'.

The start of hockey season was upon them and they were eager to start practicing. As the days started to get more chiller the group of friends gathered up their worn out hockey gear, some of there gear wasn't even for hockey, but that was all they had. They all practiced during the off season. They showed up to the first day of hockey practice as not the best of skaters, defenders, or puck handlers. They all basically sucked. But the hope for a new coach gave them hope to improve themselves and strengthen their weaknesses.

**Guys P.O.V.**

I'm late! First day of hockey practice and I'm running late. I ran around my room in exploration of my not so great hockey gear. When I finally had all my stuff I gathered it and throne it into a bag.

"Bye mom going to practice!" I hollered running towards the door.

"Wait right there young man,"

"Mom what is it? I'm already running late,"

"Picture?" she said holding up her camera.

"No thanks mom, I have to go"

"Oh come on Guynee, its not everyday your son joins a team for the first time, just one?"

"Mother don't call me 'Guynee', and the picture is really unnecessary."

"Just one, for memories."

Ding-dong

My mother opened the door to find Connie standing there. Looking great as usual.

"Oh hello Connie, nice to see you again,"

"Nice to see you too Mrs. .Germaine."

"Oh please call me Shirley."

"okay Shirley."

"I was just about to take a picture of Guy, would you like to be in it?"

You got to be kidding me. "Mom its okay we got to go,"

"Nonsense, now you two would want to remember this day, now scoot closer to each other."

This picture thing is not a bad idea. We scooted closer to each other. I dropped my arms from my chest to put them by my side but my right hand kind of rubbed against Connie's thigh, which was pretty amazing. She looked at me smiling with a curious look on her face.

"Sorry"

She turned away giggling.

"Smile you two."

click

"Okay mom that was great we got to go love you bye." I said as I scurried myself and Connie out the front door.

We started skating towards the pond. "Um sorry about the photo opt."

"its all gravy. So you excited about practice?"

"Yeah definitely, I hope we get a good coach, not to be mean or anything but you my darling need a little work with your puck handling, your skating and your not the best defensemen or um women."

"Excuse me but who was the one that kept falling on there ass yesterday? Hmm if I'm not mistaken I believe that was umm you."

"Well you know what you can't ummm you suck at ummm damn it."

"That's what I thought"

"you know what your lucky your pretty." wait what did I just say?

"Umm okay why am I lucky that I'm pretty?"

"Because I can't diss you on your looks."

"And what does my looks have to do with hockey?"

"umm I don't know."

"Oh."

"Just forget I said anything."

"Ok."

"your not going to forget are you?"

"Well I'm sorry but its not everyday that your best friend tells you that your pretty."

"Oh well sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I mean I'm not sorry its just well I um never mind."

"Ok Guy."

".."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Wow. That was an interesting conversation, I thought to myself as I skated up to a pond bench to lace my ice skates. After I did that I went to where Connie was skating in the middle of the pond.

"You know, I was just kidding about the whole you need a little work stuff. Your pretty much one of the best players here, besides me of course."

"Um thanks?" she giggled and playfully shoved me. I love this girl.

"Awe look at the love birds.." Peter teased.

"Did you guys kiss on the way here?" Karp joined in.

"In fact," Connie started, "We did, and it was great. Wasn't it Guy?"

I catched on right away, "Yes it was. It was fantastic. I'm sorry that you guys are lonely and jealous and have no one to kiss. Truly I am."

They all looked at each other and finally shut up getting the hint of there annoyance.

"Alright guys we should start warming up or something." Charlie requested.

We warmed up or tried to warm up for about 5 minutes, that was when a yellow rusted beaten down Sedan drove up to the pond parking lot.

"Awesome, he's finally here." Connie cheered.

"Yeah, took him long enough." Terry complained.

"Okay guys, um look like hockey players and you know what your doing." Charlie ordered.

"Fair enough." Averman started. "Grrrrrrr."

"Snap out of it." Jesse said whacking him on the head.

This dude sure is taking long. He spent like 5 minutes trying to get out of his car. When he finally got down to the pond he sat down at a bench then looked at us.

"Whatcha staring at ladies. Play some hockey."

"Umm we'd love to but we don't know our positions yet." Goldberg told.

"Well hell if I know what positions are, just play some damn hockey."

"Okay so this guy is a jerk." Connie said rather upset.

"so what do we do?" I asked.

"Play hockey, I suppose." Charlie started. "I know what the positions are in hockey, I'll assign positions to all of you guys."

"Hey who made you boss, your not our captain Spazway." Peter complained.

"Well, I know you are but what am I?" Charlie asked playfully.

"A Spazway." Peter answered.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A Spazway."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A Spazway."

"I kn-"

"Would you guys shut the hell up!" Connie screamed.

"thank you Connie, someone had to stop the madness." Jesse said.

"look , we got a jerk of a coach, Charlie was just trying to help us out, and Peter get over it." Connie said annoyed with all the bickering. "Charlie go ahead."

Charlie assigned us all positions, and everyone was happy, except for Goldberg.

"so what do we do now?" I asked.

"Scrimmage?" Connie asked.

"wait we are not going to sit here and let you two "scrimmage" each other." Peter said grossed out.

"Scrimmage means practice you doofus." I corrected.

"so then lets scrimmage then." Charlie said.

We scrimmaged and tried to act like what we knew what we were doing until it was 4:00. It was time for all of us to go home.

Me and Connie skated home together as usual.

"So what are we going to do about this coach of ours?" I asked.

"I don't know, but whoever hired this guy must've been on crack or something" she replied.

"Yeah."

"Well tomorrow Sunday do you want to hangout?"

"sure."

"Cool"

"well I'll see you tomorrow Cons, and I'll call you tonight."

"Okay bye Guy."

**Connie's P.O.V**

I walked in to my house feeling exhausted. I wanted to sleep. So I did.

I felt warm heat on my face and it had wakened me. I was Hungary. The last time I ate was yesterday morning. I looked at my clock. 8:03. Why was I so tired yesterday? I had no clue. I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen.

"Connie! Its about time you got your lazy ass up!" my father shouted from his sofa.

"Sorry dad!" was all I could say.

"Who the hell is Guy Germaine!? He called for you at least 5 times last night!"

"He's just my friend from school dad." I said pouring me a glass of orange juice.

"I'm going to be gone all day today and tomorrow, and your ass better not leave this house or you'll be getting it from me when I get back!"

"Tomorrow? Your not coming back till tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow probably tomorrow evening. And Claudia won't be here either so stay out of trouble I mean it!"

"Okay dad." I got me a bowl of cereal and headed to my room. I was definitely leaving my house today.

**a/n: ok that was chapter for.**

**Tell me what ya'll think. R&R!!**


	5. Save The Pirate Princess

-1And It All Started With A Wow

**a/n: well I'm back with a new chappie! So I was bored last night and I thought to myself I really should work on my story so here it is, this is my favorite chapter so far and I personally give myself kudos for the title, so original.**

**Warning: this chapter gets pretty intense towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognizable characters.**

Ch:5 Save The Pirate Princess

**Connie's P.O.V**

The moment my father walked out my front door, a relief came upon me. A day and night without beating, screaming and yelling, it was like Christmas. My world will finally be at peace, my plans with Guy were still a go, so I decided to use the time I had to make myself presentable. Presentable enough for Guys likings. So I got my favorite black headband, my best looking jeans, and my greatest shirt. My outfit showed off my awkward teenage body. I liked it.

Ding-Dong

"Hey Guy," I greeted. I grabbed my coat and my skates.

"…"

"Um Guy?" I finished closing the door.

"GUY!"

"Oh um sorry" and we started to skate.

"Caught in a moment?"

"Yup."

"Thought so."

"Shut up."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well I don't know yet, I can't decide from running around acting like rum craved pirates, or running around being kick ass ninjas. What do you think?"

"Definitely the pirates."

"Neh ninjas are better."

"Are not."

"Are too, they are way better than rum smelling pirates."

"Well ninjas don't know how to have a good time, they're to busy with all that kung-fu business."

"Well if one day your approached by a swarm of ninjas, I hope your damn good with a sword."

"And where will you be when these ninjas approach me?"

"Well if you really want me to, my pirate princess, I'll protect you with my mad ninja skills. No one will touch you. No one will hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Isn't it amazing how a little comment can lead up to a bit ol' conversation?"

"Yes. it truly is."

After that conversation was over we skated out to the park. Flirting, laughing, having fun with no worries whatsoever. And before we knew it, it was getting dark. We skated back home. I didn't want today to be over so soon. It went by too fast.

"Well Cons," Guy started, "Its been a hell of a day."

"Yes it has, oh and sorry about your hat being ran over by those bikes.

"oh its okay, the hat will never die, its simply impossible."

"Damn it."

"Very funny, so is anyone home? It looks abandoned here."

"Nope. Its just me tonight. My dad and his chick are gone and won't be back till tomorrow."

"Oh, you want to come over for dinner? Maybe later we can play a game or watch a movie?"

"Sure, but will I be able to?"

"Of course, come on."

I followed Guy to his house and we walked in.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Hi Guynee did yo- oh hello Connie."

"Hi Shirley."

"Mom Connie's all alone tonight, can she stay for dinner?"

"Of course she can, dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"Guynee?" I asked laughing.

"Shut up."

One of Guy's sisters entered the room.

"oooh Guy has a girlfriend." she taunted.

"Shut up Gina!" he shouted, "Come on I'll show you my room." 

Oh jeez his room. God help me. I walked into an average pre-teen boys room. Messy.

"Wow. Charming place you have here."

"Yup this is a mans room."

"Guy, I thought you wanted me to see _your_ room."

"Haha."

"kids! Dinners ready!" shrilly shouted from the dining room.

We ate spaghetti. It was amazing. I haven't had a home cooked meal that was decent to eat in forever, so I was very appreciative about it.

After dinner me and Guy watched a movie while playing a few games of Scrabble.

"Hah! I win again!" I cheered.

"Yeah, I let you win." he said with a voice of defeat.

"Whatever."

"Sorry to breakup the fun, but you kids have school tomorrow and its getting late."

"Yeah, I better go. Later Guy."

"wait." he stopped me as I got to the door, "Let me walk you home."

"Guy, its just across the street, I'm sure I'll make it in one peace."

"Yeah but swarms of ninjas like to attack during the night."

"Oh right, thanks Shirley, dinner was great"

"No problem sweetie, your welcome here anytime."

"Thanks" and we headed out Guys front door,

"Today was fun." I said thinking about the great time I had today with Guy.

"Yeah it was great."

"yeah well goodnight Guy." I said opening up my front door.

"wait, Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"Um if your scared of sleeping alone in your house or something,"

"Guy, I'll be fine, don't worry. See you tomorrow."

"ok, see ya."

I walked in and closed the door behind me. Today was really great and I was tired of all the excitement, so I went to bed right away, and I slept.

Thunder pounds woke me up with a shock. Then yelling.

"Connie! You piece of shit! What did I tell you about leaving the house?!"

Oh shit. I have no place to go. No place to hide. I pray to God that this is a nightmare. My door is knocked open. This is no nightmare, this is reality. The true awful never going away reality. He grabs me out of my warm and comfy bed and pushes me into the wall making me bounce from it a couple of times. My back is stinging.

"Damn you Connie! What did I say yesterday?!"

"Dad I can expl-"

I get smacked across the face, making my head move towards the right.

"Don't talk!"

"Fred! That is enough! She's had enough!" I hear Claudia scream from the back. That won't do any good. I'm damned. No one can help me.

"You shut the fuck up Claudia! She's my problem! My shitty problem! She should've never been born!" with that being said I get smacked to my left side of my flushed stinging face and I'm knocked down to the floor. I hit the floor, and it gets dark.

**beep beep beep beep**

I'm awakened by a repeating beat. I flicker my eyes open and I see no one. I see nothing but an empty hospital bedroom. Finally a doctor and a cop showed up.

"Hello Constance Moreau, I'm how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little sore. How exactly did I get here?"

"Well Constance,"

"Connie." I corrected. I hate it when people use my real name.

"Connie, this morning your father was rather angry."

"Rather angry? Apparently he beat the shit out of me."

"Connie, I know its been rough," the cop started "But how long has your father abused you?"

"Since I was about eight, maybe nine, I can't remember. Who got me here?"

"Claudia Alvara made the 911 call."

"where's my dad"

"He is currently under arrest and has been pressed with 'Chile Abuse Charges'."

"So he's going to jail?"

"it's a safe bet that he is Connie."

"Oh, where am I going to stay?"

"Well we talked to your grandparents and they were more than willing to come and live with you, so you won't have to move schools."

"Oh okay."

"We'll talk to you more later, right now you need to rest."

"okay."

Its all over? No more dad? I should celebrate. Damn you bruises for being so hurtful. I wonder what Guys doing? I bet he misses me. I look at the clock and it said 3:15. I wonder if he knows that I'm in th-

"Hey Con's." my thoughts were interrupted by Guys voice and presence.

"Hey Guy."

"How ya feeling?"

"well what can I say, I've been better."

"I'm sorry about your day, how come you didn't tell me he hits you?"

"Because you would've told your mom and your mom would've told the police then it would be this big mess and I would possibly be sent away to a foster home, away from friends, school, hockey and um you."

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"yeah the good news is that apparently I have grandparents that would like to live with me and want me to stay where I'm at."

"Oh that is good news."

"So how was school?"

"You didn't miss much. Mike asked for you."

"Oh really, what did you tell him?"

"I told him to fuck off and that your taken by the cutest 6th grader in the world."

"um I hope your not talking about you."

"Oh stop being modest Cons, you know I'm ruggedly handsome."

"I know your ruggedly to sure of yourself. And we ain't together."

"I know I was just messing with him. It was funny."

"So Guy, you lied to me."

"Um pardon?"

"you said no one will touch me, no one will hurt me. Well I'm in a hospital bed Guy and not because I want to be here. I'm hurt."

"Cons I'm so sorry this happened. If I knew this kind of shit happened to you, trust me, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Well it does. It did."

"No ones going to hurt you no more Cons, well except maybe when we have hockey games, but other than that as your best friend I'll let no one hurt you. Ever."

"Thanks Guy but I can take care of myself. I can fight my own battles but if I need you at anytime, which is doubtful, I'll let you know."

"You are a difficult girl."

"Charming right?"

"Very."

Guy stayed with me in my hospital room till visiting hours were closed. Tomorrow I'll be living my new life. Looking forward to a painless future.

**No ones P.O.V.**

If only Connie knew what was in store in her future. It wasn't painless.

**a/n: how'd you like it?**


	6. The Awkward Beginning of Love

-1And It All Started With A Wow

**a/n: short chapter but cute. Not to much to say about this one…**

**Enjoy my dears oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just an imagination.**

Ch:6 The Awkward Beginning Of Love.

**No one's P.O.V.**

After Connie was released from the hospital, Guy noticed a positive change in Connie. She was more content. More happy. And things were looking up for the both of them. They were best friends. And the closest of the team. Their hockey practices were rather lousy. Their coach would scram and bicker and do anything but coach them. One day good old Goldberg decided that he was hungry and decided to eat Coach Browns sandwich. It contained a meat of some sort but Goldberg didn't care. He was plain mad hungry! Anyways Coach Brown chased Goldberg around the pond (without skates which we all know isn't too smart but whatev) until he was exhausted. Coach Brown snapped and got angry. Really angry. So in the mist of his anger, his left foot just gave out, causing him to land hard on his arm hitting the ice with a big thud. So you can pretty much say "Out with the old, and in with the new". and that's exactly what happened,

**Guys P.O.V.**

So basically we're here scrimmaging the only way that we know how, which the complete opposite. Terry and Charlie were shooting pucks into Goldberg's net (without fail), Averman, Peter, and Karp were arguing about some joke. And Jesse Connie and myself are talking bout our new coach.

"Hey, check out the limo, its coming this way." Karp pointed. We all looked up from whatever we were doing and looked.

"Drug dealer." Peter insisted.

"Lets see what this guys buisne- wait is he driving on the ice?" Jesse observed.

"Drugs." Peter said again.

"Ok, should I call my mom?" Charlie asked.

"No dude, I got this." Jesse insisted. And while Peter rambled about the possibility of a drug dealer, we all skated towards the limo. A thin man walked out. Not to tall, and not to short. He looked like a plain average guy except he had a look of disgust on his face. He observed each one of us. At first I didn't know what this guys deal was but before I knew it he said:

"I'm Gordon Bombay. I'm the new coach." that sentence shocked us all. This guy can't be our new coach, I thought as he read our roster.

"Oh Jeez, he is our new coach." I said out of belief.

We were told to scrimmage. When we tried to play hockey, we knew what to do. We just weren't good at it. In the middle of the scrimmage I spotted Connie skating over to the coach. What is she doing? I thought to myself.

"Hey Guy, apparently your girl likes older guys," Peter teased.

"Shut up Peter." I said skating past him to where Connie was. I was followed by the rest of the team.

When we arrived he put us into two different teams and went inside his limo.

"Dude, we got to show this jerk who runs this side of town." Jesse said.

We all looked at each other in union and smiled. Karp counted us in:

"1, 2, 3, Charge!" we all skated to the limo and started to rock it back and forth. Some climbed on the roof of the limo and started banging on it.

Averman was the first one to enter the car, and when he did, we all did. Connie looked around and started chanting:

"We want a ride! We want a ride!" we all caught on and started chanting with her.

"We want a ride! We want a ride!" and finally the car started to move.

"Wow I feel like Madonna." Connie said then looked at me and smiled.

It was about a minute ride until Charlie's mom Casey came and stopped the car from moving. Casey yelled at Bombay for endangering our lives, it was kinda funny, and that concluded today was a very interesting practice.

"Son Cons, ready to go home?" I asked skating to where she was.

"Sure." we changed our skates and put our gear in our bags.

"Want me to carry your bag?" I asked knowing that was a dumb question.

She looked at me and said, "No. want me to carry yours?"

"point taken."

"Awe, bye love birds, have a nice skate home." Peter called our from behind us.

"Yeah! Try not to hold hands!" Karp added thinking he was funny.

I stopped myself and Connie and looked at her than looked at the rest of the team. Then smiled at her.

"Cons, may I hold your hand?" I asked hoping she won't blow me off like she did with the bag. She smiled which answered my question.

"Yes you may."

I took her hand and clasped it with my own. We started to skate again. I turned around to look at the team. Stunned faces. I'm about two steps ahead of them all.

Awkward silence. There was tension, nervousness, and curiosity.

"So how do you like that Bombay dude?" I asked killing the awkwardness.

"He's okay actually. Way better than Coach Brown."

"yeah I agree."

"Guy I have a question, I don't mean to sound or make this all weird or anything but to the best of my knowledge on this subject, and to be quite honest I'm not so good on this subject, but I have to ask you anyw-"

"Connie, your rambling. What are you getting to get at?"

"sorry, the point I'm trying to make is well, when people are together like a couple, ya know the whole girlfriend boyfriend deal? Well they hold hands and I was wonde-"

"ering if we are boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well Connie, I do like you, like I really really like you, I have for quite a while."

"I feel the same way also."

"But I like our friendship also."

"As do I."

"And I'd hate if we ever did become a couple and something happened and it came between our friendship."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Con's um Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends."

"Um okay."

"Connie, would you like to be my girlfriend?" at that moment we had stopped skating. She looked at the ground, then at her hand which was still being held by my own, then at me. I can hear my own heartbeat, I feel every second go by, and watch the time freeze. She smiled.

"I would love to." and she was mine. I knew I smiled my big cheesy dimpled smile. Connie and I were a couple. We skated home. Our hands still firmly clasped. Our faces a little blushed, and we were both pretty giddy. We arrived to our houses and I walked her to the door.

"Well see you at the game tomorrow." she said.

"yeah I'll see you tomorrow." I needed to kiss her.

Her lips were right there but I settled for her cheek. It was just a peck, small and innocent. But every port of me jingled inside when I was near her face. She blushed, as well as myself.

"Bye Cons."

"Bye Guy."

And she went in.

**a/n: short and sweet right? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. She's The Good Kind Of Weird

And It All Started With A Wow

**a/n: thanks for the reviews!! Here's another chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the ducks I'd be bowling with them now, unfortunately that's not the case. I own the plot and the unrecognizable stuff.**

Ch:7 She's The Good Kind Of Weird, She's The Unexplainable.

**Connie's P.O.V.**

Today we have a hockey game against our rivals, the Hawks. My mind hasn't been too focused on the game for 2 reasons, 1: I know I shouldn't stress over a game that is most certain that we will not score a single goal, and 2: I'm Guy's Girlfriend. Yesterday was January 28, the day he asked me out. I'm still a little giddy about the fact. I know things between us will remain the same, the only thing different is that we'll be holding hands, and kissing? Well I'm not expecting that for awhile, but I'm in no object to it. When he asked me, I knew my answer right off the bat. He was cute, my best friend, a great kid, and he was cute, why wouldn't I say yes?

All the thoughts of yesterday came to me while I was pulling my back for our game.

_Ding-Dong_

I looked at myself one final time and was satisfied.

"Connie!" My grandmother shouted from the front door, "Connie, a Guy Germaine is here" I giggled at my grandmothers cuteness.

"Thanks Gran."

"Have fun at your game!" she called after us as we skated out my driveway.

"Yeah, we'll have fun getting our butts kicked." I laughed stating the truth.

"Yup good old fun." he grabbed my hand and took us to his mothers car. She always drives Guy and myself to the games.

Pre-game warm ups are always fun. The mingling between the teams gets us pumped. Guy and I were making our rounds around the rink. We were stopped by McGill, Larson, and Banks.

"Hello Connie."

"McGill."

"I see your with Guy." umm okay,

"Yup. A 10 out of 10 on your impressive observation skills. I too have great observation skills, I see your with Larson, and Banks."

"Your observation skills aren't the only great thing about you, I give your looks a 10 out of 10." such a smooth talker.

"Charming. But I have a boyfriend and I'm not interested, plus you're the enemy, and I spit on the enemy." he looked at Guy then at me.

"Well if that's so, remember what I told you."

"Um enlighten me?"

"You'll know what I mean when this games over. Have fun with your loser boyfriend, and your loser team." and he and Larson, and Banks skated away. I know Guy's not one to fight and such and I respect that he lets me fight my own battles.

"Gosh, McGill really hurt my feelings." Guy said in a sarcastic tone, "how does he come up with these comebacks?" he laughed.

"I don't know, I just don't know, we may never know, society may never know, God may ne- ok I'll shut up now."

"Yeah I got your point. Your weird."

"Well why be normal when you can be weird?"

"Don't worry you're the good kind of weird. The attractive kind."

"Why thank you. Another one of my marvelous charms."

"Indeed. Well I think the games going to start." and we skated back to our respective benches.

"You." Bombay pointed at Guy. "Your center forward."

"Great." he said unenthusiastically. "McGill is center forward for the Hawks." Guy smiled at me then skated off onto the ice with Jesse and Terry. I could feel the strong tension between Guy and McGill as the were waiting for the referee to drop the puck. The puck was dropped and sure enough McGill pushed Guy down, that was pretty much the game. Bombay told me to do a face off for the second period. McGill knocked my stick out of my freaken hands. Anyways we lost in the long run. Coach Bombay didn't coach. He gave out orders.

After the game my grandparents picked up me and Guy to take us home.

"So Cons, want to hangout today?"

"I wish I could but I have to go with my grand parents to some party. They insisted on me to go." I said as we headed to my front door of my house.

"Oh well have fun."

"Yeah right." I said as we approached my front door.

"Connie? Aren't you coming in?" my grandmother asked as she unlocked the front door.

"Yes grandma, I'll be there in a minute."

"okay sweetie." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Well see you later Cons." he leaned in holding my hand and kissed my cheek. And I smiled as expected.

"Bye Guy."

**Guy's P.O.V. 3:09 (ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER.)**

"I was bored. Plain mad bored. So I decided to call Charlie.

_Ring-Ring-Ring-Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Hi Ms. Conway, is Charlie there?"

"Yes he is one moment."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie, its Guy. What's up?"

"I was about to go meet the guys, we were going to hangout, want to come? Oh wait where's Connie?"

"With her grandparents for the day."

"Oh no wonder why you called."

"Shut up man."

"Dude we use to be best friends before Connie came. Don't get me wrong she's a cool girl and she plays hockey and like good looking and what not but don't you miss hanging out with the guys, I mean dude, your not married."

"I now, I'm sorry man but she, she makes me feel all. I can't explain her, she just makes me feel so,-"

"Dude, your 11."

"I know that was scares me."

"Well, your welcome to join us."

"Cool thanks Charlie."

"No problem."

I skated to where the others were.

"Guy, where's the Connie babe?" Peter asked as we arrived.

"Grandparents. And don't call her that."

They opened a box of _Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition_. Everyone grabbed a copy but Charlie and I.

"What Guy, afraid to have a peek? Or afraid Connie'll find out?"

"Nope. Connie's more real to look at. She's not made of plastic."

"Ohh burn." Jesse shot back.

"What about you Charlie? Afraid 'Manhood' will awaken?"

"Will you shut up!" we both yelled at Peter.

"Hey Guy look, its your mom." that was it. We all chased Peter to the end of the Alley.

In the mist of giving Peter the weggie of his life, the Hawks came and stole Karps precious magazine, and complained. Wasn't there a box full of those things? So 3 Hawks threatened 8 ghetto kids? They pushed Karp into the garbage. After that it was on, I personally wanted to punch McGill for what he was telling Connie earlier at the hockey game. Unfortunately we didn't have to do anything because Fulton Reed came and grabbed McGill and Larson and thrower them on top of Banks and they all fell and landed in the garbage. Anyhow we were grateful for Fulton and his good deed. This is what I've been missing out on. I wonder what Connie's doing?

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I wonder what Connie is doing? So I called her.

_Ring-ring-_

"Hello?" Connie's grandpa answered.

"Hi, may I speak to Connie please?"

"No um we don't spell corns and peas."

"No, may I speak to Connie?"

"No I'm sorry, we don't have honey either."

I heard Connie in the background saying "Its for me, no I didn't order honey, hello?"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. How was that party?"

"Ever ate dirt?"

"Um no."

"Well that would've been more fun."

"Um okay, now I know what you like to do on your free time."

"Shut up. So what did you do today?"

"I hung out with the guys, looked at some _Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition_ magazines, I ate a snickers."

"Oh, so did you enjoy looking at those fake _Barbie's_?"

"Cons, I was kidding. The other guys looked, well Charlie didn't for some reason, but the rest did."

"Oh. Interesting."

"We got into a little bit of trouble with the Hawks today."

"Oh really, how did that go?"

"It made me want to be with you."

"Oh, good answer."

"Yeah."

"Guy, I have to go now, my grandparents aren't to stable at night."

"Okay goodnight Cons."

"Goodnight Guy."

**a/n: so how's my writing? How's my story? I would appreciate the reviews. I'll eat a cookie for every review I get, but don't get too crazy!**


	8. Kiss Me, It's Beginning To Snow

-1And It All Started With A Wow.

**a/n: thank you for the reviews! The name of this chapter is a lyric from the Broadway musical Rent. And I don't own that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Kiss Me, Its Beginning To Snow.

**No One's P.O.V.**

As time moved forward the District 5 practices were all about falling and acting hurt. Their hockey practices have turned into acting classes. It was stressful for the team and their parents. At one particular game, Charlie was stuck by the boards, and by the orders of Coach Bombay, he was to grab his eye like its cut and hit the ice. Charlie declined that order making Bombay angry and as of Charlie. Charlie had quit the team. After a good talk with Bombay's mentor, Hans, Bombay got his act together and started everything our fresh, apologizing to Charlie. The teams fresh start involved better practices where the team was improving and learning the basics of hockey. The team got new equipment, new "duck" jerseys, and had new team members joined, which was Fulton Reed, Tammy Duncan, and Tommy Duncan. District 5 was now The Ducks. The ducks were doing unbelievably good and were on a positive road to something amazing.

As for Guy and Connie they have only grown closer together and both accepting the positive changes that have been happening to them.

**Locker room- the team is getting ready for a game.**

"I think we can win this game," Connie said cheerfully.

"Yeah we've been doing pretty good, it looks like things are looking up for us." Guy said putting on his skates.

"Why isn't Pete, Jess, and Terry dressed?"

"I have no idea, but they better hurry."

Coach Bombay entered the room and noticed the 3 undressed players.

"Hey why aren't you guys in uniform? We have warm ups in half an hour."

"See." Guy leaned over to Connie.

"I have good news," Bombay started. "we're getting a new player, Adam Banks."

**Guy's P.O.V.**

Did he just say Adam Banks? Everyone shouted out of objection.

"Everyone hates him." Jesse spoke out.

"Yeah we don't need him." Connie added.

"I'm the coach and I say we do need him. He'll help us a lot if we go and make the playoffs."

"if? So we're not good enough anymore?" Karp asked.

"No, he thinks we're losers!" peter shouted.

Wait losers?

"That's what he told riley." Peter continued.

"Excuse me?" Bombay asked.

"don't play dumb, we heard what you said. You said that we were losers, and we didn't deserve to live. I saw a picture of you missing a goal. You were a Hawk. Apparently you guys stick together till the end. You know what? Keep your stinking equipment. See ya around." and with that being said he threw down his duck jersey and left.

"This is unbelievable." Bombay said out of frustration. So are we doing the game?

"Forget it, if you want to play, play with yourself." ok that sounded gross.

"Come on Terry." and Jesse left followed by Terry.

"Well if the rest of you still want to play can join me. If not then," and Bombay left not even finishing his sentence.

"So what do we do?" Goldberg asked.

"Well who here wants to play for a loser team?" karp asked.

"Well I most certainly am not a loser and insist on not being called one by my own coach." Tammy said.

"Huh? Whets she talking about?" Averman asked.

"It means she has self pride Ave." Connie answered.

"Come on guys, has not that bad." Charlie said defending our coach.

"Well I'm not playing. I'm going home." Tammy said taking her jersey off.

"Me too." Tommy agreed.

Connie and I looked at each other and decided to leave also.

"Guys, we're supposed to be a team." Charlie said observing everyone is quitting.

"Sorry Spazway. This is just too much for one day." Averman said gathering his safety pads.

"Well I'm going." Charlie said and was followed by Fulton.

After Connie and I finished getting out of our hockey gear we walked out of the stadium and found Jesse, Peter, and Terry standing in the front.

"So where's Spazway?" Peter asked.

"He and Fulton decided to stay," Connie answered.

"Traitors." Peter shook his head.

"Hey, don't blame them. It wasn't them calling us losers." Connie defended.

"Well they're backing up the coach." Jesse argued.

"Well the coach has done a whole lot for the team. I mean all we needed was one more win to make playoffs." I added.

"Oh so now your backstabbing us too?" Terry asked.

"I'm not backstabbing anyone, I'm simply stating the truth."

"Well none of that matters anymore." Peter said and three of them left.

"So what do you want to do now?" Connie asked.

I thought about it for a minute. Lets be smooth Germaine.

"Hmm…well Ms. Connie, how would you like to see the light show with me downtown. My mom was talking about going there later tonight and she said I can bring someone if I'd like. So umm do you want to go?"

"um is this a date?" um good question. I guess it is.

"Yes it's a date."

"sure that'll be cool."

"cool. Um we'll get you at 6:30."

"Okay."

Connie's grandparents picked us up and dropped us off.

"Bye Guy, see you at 6:30" she said heading to her door.

"Bye Cons."

**Connie's P.O.V.**

"What am I going to wear?" I questioned myself as I searched through my closet. My outfits were either too simple, plain, and boring, or they were too fancy, elegant, and dressy. I continued my search until I settled on black pants and a nice pink blouse. I figured that the shirt didn't matter considering that the light show is outside and I'd be wearing my coat. my hair was pretty simple. I decided to leave it down.

After I was finished getting dressed I had to wait probably 10 minutes before:

_Ding-Dong_

I stood in the back as my grandfather got the door.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Um is Connie here?"

"Sure, oh so you're the boy that she's been getting all dolled up for." he smiled and that was my cue for us to leave.

"Bye Grandpa, Grandma I'll be home by 9:00." I kissed both of them and headed out my door and too Guys moms car where was the rest of Guys family.

"So you did get all dolled up for me." he said in a cocky tone.

"Well I'm not the only one, is that cologne I smell?"

"Maybe, what if it is?"

"Then um congratulations on umm smelling nice?"

"And congrats on looking um quite pretty tonight." he said rather nervous and making me giggle.

"Thanks, Sir Germaine."

"Your welcome Lady Moreau. And we finally entered the car.

When we got there it was beautiful. They've had this light show for about 7 years now, and I've never had the pleasure to seeing it. It was marvelous sight.

"So you hungry or thirsty or something?" he asked as we walked through a green lighted tunnel.

"No I'm good."

"So how many light bulbs do you think they got in this place?"

"Hmmm…..I'd have to say probably 10,000?"

"Good estimate. I would say 10,500."

"to each his own."

"Or her own."

"Of course."

"so um I know this is kinda random but um have you heard from your dad?" oh wow that was random.

"Um yeah he uh wrote me a letter."

"Oh I'm sorry for asking, I shouldn't have. Its not my business."

"no its okay."

"Um do you mind me asking, how did the letter go?"

I cant tell him. I can't repeat my fathers harsh words that he had written to me. The black ink that stringed just as much as a slap across my face. He threatened to find me when and if he gets out. I didn't tell anyone about the letter of fear of things will only get worse. I had to tell Guy.

"it didn't go to well. He is pretty upset about everything."

"How upset?"

"Upset enough to seek revenge."

"Revenge? Cons what do you mean?"

"Well not to freak you out or anything, lets just say he's not done with me just yet."

"Cons you are going to tell someone right or did you already?"

"Yeah and get him into more trouble and when he gets out beat me even more? Yeah I don't think so."

"Cons,"

"No Guy listen, you're the only person that I've told and the only one besides me that is going to know, I told you because I trust you not to tell anyone. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Okay, I promise Cons."

And just then, snow began to fall very gently.

"Thanks Guy."

"No problem Cons and don't worry, he's still got a while in jail."

"Yeah thank God."

We stood there in the light snow fall awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I looked around and saw different couple of different ages. It looked like Guy and I were the youngest.

"Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, may I kiss you?" on the lips? Wow no ones asked me that question before. I should probably answer him now.

"Sure Guy, um you can kiss me."

He leaned his face closer and was getting nervous as his face came closer to mine inch by inch. In the very chill temperature we were in, I was starting to feel warm. His lips pressed against nine and stayed there for three seconds, and they were pretty much the best 3 seconds of my life. We ended the kiss and we both spontaneously looked at each other and smiled. Our kiss was so innocent yet thrilling. I mean we are 11 a kiss is a big deal at that age. We walked around some more, we were both flirting, laughing as usual, and before I knew it was at home dazing and thinking about my first kiss. I'll never forget that feeling.


	9. Got To Have Those Soft Hands

And It All Started With A Wow.

**a/n: thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: don't owe.**

Ch: 9 Got To Have Those Soft Hands

**Guy's P.O.V.**

'_Guy, I see you staring at Cons. Stop drooling. Goldburg. __J__ '_

Um okay. I had been sitting in science class when Goldburg had wrote me this note. I wrote back:

'_Imp not staring. And if I was at least its for a girl and nothing foolish like food.'_ hah! Take that Goldie. I handed him the note and played with the atoms that were given to me, while my science teacher rambled on.

"How did the forfeit go Spazway?" Karp turned and asked Charlie, as our teacher left.

"Yeah, did you score?" Peter added. Poor Charlie.

"Leave me alone guys, I don't want to talk about the team." Charlie defended himself.

"Yeah sure, coaches pet. Everyone knows he likes you best." Peter continued. God sometimes that kid needs to learn how to shut up.

"likes his mom you mean." Karp laughed. Oh burn, wait Charlie's mom and Coach Bombay? Did I miss something? Luckily Charlie had enough and stood up and grabbed Karp.

"You take it back now!" Charlie yelled.

"Hey leave him alone Karp." Connie stood up and broke the two apart. Connie's so nice. She hates it when people fight, ecsp-oh no Peter did not just push Connie. My Connie.

"Hey don't push her, she's a girl!" I stood in front of Connie and pushed Peter.

Connie looked at me. "I don't need you to defend me Guy." but I'm your boyfriend. I decided to ignore Connie's comment and jump into the 'Atom Fight' that was now being held.

"You sit!" the principal came in and yelled. I didn't even know her and the teacher had entered the room. We all scurried to our seats, knocking off my hat in the process.

"I have never in my life," she started, "what do you got to say for yourselves?"

"Quack." Terry started. "Quack" Fulton and Charlie joined in. "Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack," all the ducks joined in.

The other non-ducks in the class looked at each other rather confused on why we were quacking at the principal.

"Alright, detention for all of you who is quacking." figures. "All of you follow me."

"That was priceless!" Jesse said as we followed the principal down the hall.

"Yeah, her face looked like it may fall off, once we started quacking at her," Connie added.

We entered an empty classroom. "Alright all of you pick a spot on the black board." and we did. Ii followed Connie to a spot towards the back.

"Your all going to write 50 lines of 'I will not quack at the principal.' oh yeah that would straighten us out. This lady is loony.

"Get started, and I better not hear one peep out of you." she said rather sternly and left the room.

"Peep." Peter said in a soft voice.

"Well, we better get started." Connie said handing me a piece of chalk then turning to the black board.

"sorry about earlier, know you hate it when I step in like that,"

"I don't hate it Guy. I'm just simply capable of defending myself and fighting my own battles. It was sweet, but unnecessary." we both exchanged smiles toe accouter.

"What you guys going to kiss now?" Karp asked. Apparently he was listening to out conversation.

"Nope. Later." Connie said, and continued with her writing. About 5 minutes passed and Coach Bombay entered the room.

"What do you want?" Karp asked as he entered the room.

"I need to talk to you guys," he answered.

"People." Tammy corrected.

"Right people, well what's done is done. I want to coach you guys again." hmm I'm up for it.

"You want to coach a bunch of losers?" Averman asked remembering why they left in the first place.

"No I want to coach the ducks."

"But what about the things you said? You said we didn't deserve to live." Karp added that little fact to the conversation.

"I was being sarcastic. Do you know what that means?"

"Noooooo." Haha funny.

"Ok then you do."

"So can I be your coach again?" wait Banks?

"What about Banks?" I asked.

"He could be on the team if he wants. He should've been with us all year, but you guys were cheated. But lets forget all that crap. We're a team right? I made you guys, and I'm sticking with you." well said. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Peter, what do you think?" he asked.

"Well I guess it would help if we practice first."

"Good. Did you guys really quack at your principal?" Guilty.

"Are we ducks or what?!"

"YEAH!" we all cheered.

Bombay got us out of detention and took us to the rink to practice a little.

**Connie's P.O.V. **

The boys left leaving my and Tammy to finish putting on our gear. I didn't really talk to her, she usually just talks to her brother more than anyone on the team.

"So…" I tried to start a conversation.

"So, um have you and Guy always been that close?"

"Yeah pretty much since I moved here."

"Oh, and you guys are going out?"

"Yup."

"You guys are cute." Haha funny comment.

"Thanks. What about you? Got the hots for anyone on the team? I can tell they certainly have an eye for you."

"Well I don't know. This guy is so distant and doesn't say much." Fulton.

"Its Fulton isn't it?"

"Guilty. Was it that obvious." well duh.

"Fulton's the quiet type. I just knew right away."

"yeah I don't know if he'll like me though, I think I'm to girly or something." not really.

" I don't think your that girly, yeah first I thought you were just here because of your bro, but apparently that's changed, but anyway, I think he'd so go for you." at least that's what I think.

"Hmm..and of course there's Jesse and Terry," she giggled.

"Got to have those options." I said as we started to leave the room.

"Connie, um do you think you can see if he likes me or anything?" Yay I get to play matchmaker!

"Sure."

"Wait Connie, can you try to seem casual."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I just hope it works out.

"what was that about?" Guy skated up to me.

"well if you must know, I'm playing cupid for Tammy."

"So who are you shooting you arrow at? Jesse? Terry?"

"Fulton."

"Fulton?"

"yes Guy, Fulton. Tammy likes Fulton. But don't go blabbing about it."

"Oh, so do you think he'll like her?"

"I'm not sure. From a girls point of view I think that they would be great together, opposites do attract. But you're from the male species, what do you think? Will Fulton like Tammy?"

"Hmm…hard to tell, but my guess is that he likes a wild crazy girl you know, like a high school chick or something?" boys can be so clueless.

"Umm okay, I'll consider your fact but I'm going with my instinct on this one."

"Whatever."

"Alright, love birds get over here1" coach yelled for us.

"I hate it when they call us that." I said skating over there.

"I like it. It has a nice ring to it." I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay team," coach started, "I'd like to see Guy, Charlie, Peter, Tammy, and Jesse on one team and Karp, Terry, Averman, Tommy, and Fulton. Connie you'll be the stand in." aww crap. I sat on the bench next to Fulton. Okay here's my chance.

"So Fulton, um how are you?" oh jeez.

"I'm okay, I guess. Um how about you?"

"oh I'm good I'm good." alright time to get this conversation started, "So, what do you think of Tammy?" okay I asked, he's looking at me like I'm crazy ok maybe I shouldn't of asked.

"What do you mean?" okay he just had to ask that question.

"Well um I was talking to Tammy earlier, you know how girl talk goes, well I guess you don't since well your not a girl, I mean obviously, I mean I'm not say-"

"Connie? What are you getting at?"

"Tammy likes you." okay that was casual.

"She does?"

"Yup. So therefore I ask um what do you think of Tammy?"

"She's okay, I guess." this isn't going good.

"so would you be interested in her that way?"

"Um, would she really want to go out with me?" wow okay didn't see that coming.

"Of course Fulton. She practically said it herself."

"Then yeah, I guess I would."

"Oh Yay!" wow I'm an idiot. And I can tell by the way he's looking at me.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. So anyways, when do you plan on um asking her out and stuff?"

"I don't know, how long did it take Guy to ask you?"

"Umm about 3 months I suppose."

"Oh,"

"Well there's no need to rush things or anything, take your time."

"Um k, thanks Connie."

"Call me Cons Fulton."

"Okay."

"Fulton! We're ready for you!" Bombay yelled.

He left and we all continued with practice.

**No ones POV: game against the cardinals.**

The game was going on, and with the teams new player, Adam Banks, they have been doing really good. Although it was a rough start for him, the team finally opened up room for Adam well except Jesse who was still a little harsh about it. As the game continued it was a tie with 30 seconds on the clock. Coach Bombay had called a time out.

"Goldburg your sitting this one out." the coach had said.

The team objected because they knew with 30 seconds on the clock and now Goldie can automatically prove defeat.

"A tie won't cut it, we need to win. Fulton your our extra man, everybody get the puck to Fulton that's your job."

"Are we pulling the Statue liberty Bell?" Fulton asked.

"Yeah?" Connie added seeing as she's involved in that play.

"No this is your shot, you must take it and its got to be good."

"But coach 1 out of 1?" he can only shoot 1 out of 5.

"Soft hands Fulton, concentration not strength." Guy said giving a wink to Connie who clearly blushed by his comment.

"Glad you gave that advice to Fulton, maybe he'll use it when he asks out Tammy." Connie told Guy.

"Always thinking babe."

"Yeah right."

The game went on and Fulton was given the puck and the opportunity to shoot. The chance of making the playoffs relied on dear old Fulton. He took in a breath, wined up his stick, connected it with the puck, and the puck went flying through, making a whole in the net. The ducks made the playoffs.

**A/N: one of my favorite chapters. Review please. You guys are my inspiration!**


End file.
